Fighting and Making
by Chibi-Chanx
Summary: Haruhi has a secret crush on the stoic member of the Host Club. When she assumes he got tired she may end up getting hurt. Will she forgive him, or will she act as if nothing happened?


Haruhi was standing beside Takashi watching the antics of the host club. Her arms were crossed and her eyes occasionally rolling. Host hours would start in mere seconds and the only thing that they were doing was fighting over what Haruhi should wear for today. No one else was even in the costumes. Her eyes trailed up to Takashi and she saw his stoic expression was off and he was smiling slightly in amusement. She frowned slightly and was about to ask him if he was tired, not wanting a repeat of last time. Not that she didn't like Takashi calling her cute. The thought brought a soft blush to her cheeks and she turned to look at the others.

They were fighting over two outfits, both of which Haruhi would refuse to wear even if it meant getting money added to her debt. Quite honestly she knew that Kyouya would never ever let her pay back the debt. She had gotten use to that fact near the beginning of her second year at Ouran. Looking back up at Takashi she tapped his shoulder. He glanced down the smile still on his face. "How's schooling going?" she asked with a smile that matched his.

"Good, I really like the classes I decided to take," he said and shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned forwards slightly. Haruhi didn't seem to mind the closeness and hooked her hands behind her back.

"That's good, you're studying law right?" she asked, more or less filling in space.

"Yes, it takes up a lot of time, but I can still make time for my friends," he said with a bigger smile. Haruhi felt her neck heat at the smile but forced it down with a mental shove.

"Well-"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called and thrust a costume into the brunette's hands. "Daddy chose your outfit for today! I hope you like it! Now go change!" Tamaki said and shoved Haruhi. She stumbled and Takashi moved to steady her but his foot caught on a footstool and ended up dragging Haruhi with him as he fell to the floor. He landed on top of him and cursed slightly. This shocked everyone who had heard it. Haruhi didn't swear very often and that was a vicious swear that came out of her mouth. It caused Tamaki to fly into the corner.

Takashi propped himself up on his elbow and rose one knee slightly. Looking completely relaxed as Haruhi sat up, sitting on his waist with her back slightly supported by his one knee. She apologized profusely but Takashi just reached up and brushed some hair from her ear. Her face lit up in a blush which caused him to laugh. Everyone was staring in silence at the scene.

"Takashi, are you tired?" Mitsukuni asked crouching down beside the two with a smile. To Haruhi it looked devilish; if he wasn't so cute most of the time he would be considered one of the many demons by the hosts. Haruhi looked back down at Takashi and saw him pretty much ignoring Mitsukuni, though he replied with a negative shake of his head and took Haruhi's chin in his hand and seemed to inspect her face casually.

"Mori-senpai, don't defile my daughter-"

"She's not your daughter, Tamaki," Takashi said calmly, causing Tamaki to fly into the corner again. Haruhi just stared at Tamaki before her gaze swivelled back to the stranger beneath her.

"Thank you for that, but I think you are tired, Mori-senpai," she said and moved to get up. Takashi caught her wrist and kept her in place.

"I'm only tired of everyone else getting to spend time with you," he said and brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them softly. Haruhi stared at him and carefully took her hand away and got up.

"Mori-senpai, you are tired, besides it's not like you'll remember this when you wake up anyways," Haruhi said firmly before looking at Mitsukuni, "He'll listen to you-"

"If I told you that you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?" Takashi interrupted standing up and smirking down at Haruhi. Her face lit up in the brightest blush ever, Takashi's grin grew and he stepped forwards and cupped her chin and tilting her head up slightly. He leaned down and breathed into her ear, "I'm no Fred Flintstone, but I'll still make your bed rock."

Haruhi's face flushed more and Hikaru stepped forwards. "Mori-senpai, those are cheesy lines!" the twin leaned up and whispered something into Takashi's ear before jumping back towards his brother grinning. Haruhi looked slightly scared and half confused. Kyouya just smirked and wrote something into his notebook. The girl pulled away and smoothed out her clothes before looking over at Mitsukuni who was eating cake. No one to help her. She looked over at Takashi and pointed at the couch.

"Go to sleep," she said not meeting his gaze. The giant walked over to the couch and lowered himself down before looking at Haruhi's legs thoughtfully. Haruhi looked down and Takashi reached forwards and tugged at the fabric.

"Nice pants," he murmured and Haruhi opened her mouth to say they were just the school uniform pants before his hand trailed up to the middle of the waist band. "May I test the zipper?"

Haruhi slapped his hand away, her entire body felt hot. She was embarrassed and so many emotions were attacking. She watched as Takashi's stoic face slid back in place and the hosts lined up and handed Takashi some money.

"You bastards!" Haruhi grumbled and once the last bill was in Takashi's hand she grabbed it out of his hand and counted it. "You guys bet four hundred dollars! My god," she dropped the money onto Takashi's lap and felt the blush rise again and she turned and marched out of the room with her suitcase.

"We would've bet more!" Hikaru called after, "Though technically I helped him out so he shouldn't get anything," he grumbled and dropped to a chair and looked towards the door, "Why did she storm out?"

'You guys didn't know?" Kyouya said with an evil looking grin, "Haruhi has a crush on Mori-senpai."

Everyone stared at the door and realized what they just did fully. Their gaze slid over to the couch and saw it was vacant of Takashi. When they looked back at the door it was closing.

Haruhi sat in the garden, glaring at the water. Those bastards were always using her for their own amusement. Tugging at her emotions and playing dress up. She was a living person. Not something they should control. Angry tears welled up in her eyes and her fingernails dug into her arms. Why did they continuously do things like this? She finally got up and stormed over to a tree and sat down beside where she placed her suitcase and tugged it open. She pulled open a text book. Hoping to get her mind off of all of this. Within the first ten minutes she had re-read the entire page up to fifty times without retaining any information besides the stuff she already knew about it.

Her eyes closed and she adjusted herself so she was laying on her back staring up at the leaves and sighed. Worse was that Takashi had been a part of it. She thought he was one of the reasonable ones, one who just went along with what everyone else in the group was doing but wasn't really evolved in it. Her eyes closed and her mouth turned down in a frown. She would've expected something like this from the twins or Tamaki, never Takashi. This made it twice as worse.

She opened her eyes as she heard someone approaching. Takashi sat down beside her and stared up silently. Sitting up she turned so she was facing him and slapped him across the face. It wasn't something she normally would've done, in her entire life. Though she thought he deserved it for doing something like that. The stoic giant took the slap silently and turned to look at her immediately after words.

"I'm sorry-"

"For what?" Haruhi snapped glaring at him, "For consciously flirting with me and embarrassing the hell out of me, or doing it because of a stupid bet?"

"Half of the first and the last," he replied and looked at her; he pulled the money out of his pocket and handed it to her. She refused the money and glared at him harder.

"Which part?" she demanded. If he said the first part, then she'd get up and leave. She didn't need to surround herself with bastards who only used people.

"Embarrassing you," he murmured before offered her the money again.

"I'm not taking money that was won in a bet, nor would I ever accept money from someone unless I won the lottery," Haruhi said moving to stand up.

"For a laptop," he said following her as she stood. Her eyes locked onto his, she had wanted a laptop for a while, but only mentioned it once when asked. She didn't realize Takashi had been paying attention. "A birthday present," he said handing her the money again. She shook her head and lifted her hand in a stop gesture.

"No, Mori-senpai, I'm not going to take the money, no matter what you say," she said and added, "my birthdays not for another six months-"

"You'd need to research what laptop is best for what you want to use it for, and then order it, there is enough money to get it cos-"

"I'm not taking the money!" Haruhi said pushing his hand away, "You won it by embarrassing me!"

"You are embarrassed that I flirted with you?" he asked finally pulling the money away from her. She swallowed and nodded, "I regret nothing," he said with a slight smile, "I wasn't trying to make you blush until you stood up," he added before placing the money on her suitcase and turning to leave. Haruhi grabbed the money and grabbed Takashi's arm and placed the wad of cash in his hand.

"I'm not taking the money from a friend," she said softly and pulling away, turning to gather up her things. When she straightened and turned around Takashi took her chin in his fingers and titled it up, the look he donned earlier was no longer present and instead a softer look was making Haruhi uncomfortable in a different way.

"Would you take the money from a boyfriend?" he whispered leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. She felt her face flush and was slightly embarrassed when she kissed him back, suitcase slipping out of her fingers and her arms wrapping around his neck.

"I'm not taking the money," she breathed when the two finally pulled away and looked as if nothing happened.

"Alright," Takashi said hesitantly and shoved the money in his pocket. Haruhi nodded with a slight smile

"Though I'd like that, unless you were just offering being my boyfriend to get me to accept the money," Haruhi said quietly with a soft blush dusting her cheeks. Though before he replied the other hosts burst into the area and saw the friendly enough looking scene and Mitsukuni jumped over and onto Takashi's back. He whispered something in Takashi's ear and the giant looked slightly irritated but Haruhi just glared at her friends and went into a rant about how it was wrong for them to do something like that. Just before halfway she stopped and closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Forget it," she said, "You'll just do what you want anyways," she bent down and lifted her school bag and left the area leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

When she got home she sighed and opened her cell phone and texted apologizes to her friends before shutting and turning off her phone. Her father wasn't going to be home that night she dropped her suitcase onto the floor beside the table and got her dinner ready. Her fingers opened the suitcase after dinner and pulled out her text book. There was a thump as something else dropped out. Her eye twitched as she saw the wad of money with a note attached to it. She lifted it up and read the note, wanting to return the money immediately.

_Meet me at the park at 6:30._

_-Takashi_

Haruhi smiled down at the note and then went and got changed from her uniform so she was wearing a white sundress and some sneakers before shoving her cell phone into the pockets of her sweater and the money into the other. When her eyes met the clock she realized she was late. It was ten minutes after they were suppose to meet. Her feet were out the door, nearly crashing into her father, whom she just gave a quick hug before taking off again. She reached the park and looked around. Eyes passing over every face before someone cleared their throat behind her.

She twisted around and saw Takashi smiling softly down at her. Wearing a black tee-shirt with some dark purple detail and acid wash jeans. He bent down and stole her lips into a kiss before she could say anything. Haruhi pulled away after a moment and handed him back the money with a frown.

"I knew you would do that," he mumbled before reaching towards the bench that was beside them and picked up a box and handed it to her while taking the money. "So I got you this instead, but you can't open it till your birthday," he said with a smile that was slightly bigger.

"Let me guess, it's a laptop?" she said and smiled when he took back the wad of money.

"Nope," he said and offered his arm.

"What is it?"

"Surprise," he looked down at her with the constant smile as they walked.

"Hm," Haruhi replied smartly before stopping and pulling him down for a kiss. "You know this would be considered a first date if the host club wasn't dogging our every step," Haruhi murmured as she pulled away and set a look at the group of five following them silently. They were in disguise but she could still tell who was who. Takashi was silent before he lifted her up and carried her away on his shoulder. She gripped his shoulders tightly, but felt very safe up here. No wonder Mitsukuni liked it.

The group tried to keep up but failed.

Soon they were standing at her apartment awkwardly staring at each other. Not sure how to proceed. Haruhi looked at the door, her eyes saying she didn't want her father to jump out at the wrong moment and see them kissing because that could be disastrous and to Haruhi, Takashi's eyes screamed _kiss me or I will have to take you into the apartment and we won't come out for years. _She giggled at the thought before leaning up and shyly pressing her lips against Takashi's.

"Thanks, Takashi, for being a great guy," she said pulling away and heading inside.

After she heard Takashi leave, she dropped down and opened the box, even if Takashi told her not to, and found an iPad case.

"He's dead," she whispered, but a smile on her face said otherwise.


End file.
